Social Networking
by miochanlove
Summary: The clueless, boyish Len Kagamine doesn't get when a girl flirts with him.  Can Rin convince him she loves him, and get him to love her back?
1. Chapter 1

She was definitely in love.

She was definitely in love with him.

She knew this, because Rin Kagamine was a shallow person. She acted as if she was down to earth and only liked people for their personality, but in truth, she liked people because of their appearance.

She hated that about her self, but it was something that she could not change.

Rin Kagamine knew she was in love with Len Kagamine.

She thought about him day and night, she regretted not acting while there was still time, last year.

(SWITCH TO RIN'S POINT OF VIEW! AHA!)

I remember it clearly, I was walking down the hallway, and my friend Miku ran up to me, and told me there was a new kid in the class. I had giggled and said "really?" we joked around about it, and I came into the classroom and saw him.

He was really odd looking, good looking, but odd. He just seemed, weird sitting at a desk in the corner like that. I remember he had looked up. There were a bunch of kids looking at him and whispering into their friend's ear. I felt really bad for him, but at the time I was really shallow, so I disregarded the feeling and continued whispering to Miku.

I paid no attention to him for most of the year. I learned things about him, like how he was a huge otaku, loved Pokémon, etc. Everyone made jokes about it; it became sort of a thing like "You know that Len kid?" "Oh yeah, that huge otaku who loves Pokémon?"

So, one day my friend started a chain letter on Facebook. Apparently, next year our school was going to go through some renovations (for four years) and no one would be able to go back there. So they were going to move everyone into a different school, which would technically be the same school, just in a different building.

Boy, did this make kids mad.

So, my friend started a chain letter asking people what they thought of it. (Everyone in our grade) which included Len.

That's how we started talking.

We started talking about Pokémon, ironically. We talked, and talked, and talked, and I felt more comfortable with him, and he felt more comfortable with me.

We talked in person only sometimes though; we kept our long, rambles to the chatbox.

I can't really explain what happened what happened between those few months.

All I can say, if me and Len Kagamine became best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Months had gone by.

The relationship between Rin and Len Kagamine grew, but to the extent where they were best friends. Only best friends.

Rin Kagamine threw a flirty phrase at Len once and awhile, but he just disregarded it, and usually replied with "Okay" or "thanks." The flirtiest thing that he had ever said to her so far was "You're actually really nice."

Rin Kagamine then discovered **glomping.** If you don't know what glomping is, it's basically when someone sneak attacks you and hugs you from behind. Or jumps on your back. Rin Kagamine did this to Len, a lot. He said he didn't like it, but secretly, he didn't mind it. He liked the way she smelled.

They made jokes about glomping, all the time. But then, people started noticing. At the time, they were young, and people were immature. There were rumors that everyone just assumed as fact. The rumor of Len and Rin Kagamine. The rumor that they "had crushes" on each other.

People were REALLY persistent about this. All the older kids also bugged them about it. It was incredibly ridiculous.

But, in the last six months of school, everyone in their grade formed a big group. The entire band of tinier clique like groups just… Joined. It was odd, but strangely comforting for Rin. People tried to convince Rin "Len likes you! He told me himself!" But she knew it was a lie. Len wasn't like that. He wasn't the type to tell random people he didn't know very well that he likes a girl.

He wasn't the type to like a girl at all.

But with this group, came problems. Rin had somehow made Len… "Popular." The girls, without admitting it, were jealous of Rin. They all wanted a guy friend that they could hug whenever, and he wouldn't cringe in disgust. They all wanted someone that they could talk to a joke around with, be their selves and still be loved.

So they tried to steal him from her. Other girls would chat him on Facebook all the time, and one of Rin's closest friends, Luka, joked around and called Len her "donkey".

She would jump on his back and make him give her piggy-back-rides. This is what bugged Rin the most. She couldn't jump on his back because, well, she was…

Heavy.

Not fat, not overweight, just heavy. She just had been heavy her whole life. She was self conscious.

But, without admitting it to herself, the thing that bugged her SO much, made her want to rip her "close friends" hair out, was how Len would grab her thighs. Just the back, the way you hold someone when you give them piggy-back-rides. And without noticing it, Rin wanted to be touched by Len.

Not in the perverted way. Don't be sick minded.

It's just; she wanted him to hug her back. Put his arms back around her when she hugged him. To touch her arm, to brush against her hand, anything! It drove her crazy! Absolutely crazy! She couldn't be touched.

*Rins p.o.v.*

"So, Rin?" Len was sitting by a fence, with me beside him. I snacked on some crackers. Luka and Miku were beside me.

"Uh, you see, I have this cousin" he trailed off.

"And?" I elbowed him.

Luka let out a laugh from something Miku had said. "Oh yeah, Len? Remember that time when…"

I cut her off. "Not now… he's trying to tell me something." I shushed her. She stuck her tongue out at me, then smiled

"I have this cousin in L.A., and… She's having a wedding." He trailed off for the second time.

"Okay?"

"And, um, I'm going to be going." He looked at me, face expressionless.

"Sounds cool, for a weekend or something?"

"Five months." The emotion from his voice had drained.

I stopped chewing my crackers. Luka and Miku stopped laughing.

Time stood still.


	3. Chapter 3

(Rin p.o.v)

"Five months?"

Everything seemed like a dream. I felt numb, yet I could feel everything. The sun streaming through the trees, onto our field. The humidity of the air, the birds and kids in the background, the gravel in my shoes, and the warmth of Len's arm brushed up against mine.

"Yeah." He said, monotone.

"Why so long?" I finally asked. He sighed. "Because my mom wants to merge it into my summer vacation and the wedding is just a reason to go."

"But… Its four months until school ends… isn't that a bit… long? You won't get back till august…" Luka stated.

Len bent over to look at her. "I know."

"When are you leaving?" Miku also bent over to see Len.

"In a few days." Len stretched his arms, and sighed, again. My heart beat through my chest.

The next few days were… interesting. I constantly watched Len pack his desk. We enjoyed every last second of our time, though. It finally came to be his last day. The school day itself went on as usual, but Len walked me home with his friend Kaito.

When it came time for me to turn, and part ways, I hugged Len.

He still didn't hug back.

June 2, 2011 at 3:23pm

Sender: Rin Kagamine

Recipient: Len Kagamine

So, hi there.  
>((day one of your absence))<br>how was your flight? Make any new friends? Are you dead?  
>You didn't really miss much today lessee:<br>French: there was a dictee  
>and Mrs. Lefrond was depressed apparently a 3 yr old died of cancer that she knew.<br>After that (recess) twas an indoor day  
>then we had gym and we separated the teams as "boston" and "vancouver"<br>my team won. (Vancouver FTW.)  
>ehrm... after that... inside lunch. (boring)<br>after lunch tho, lol! we watched a film about Spartacus we didn't finish it but lol there was a naked girl and a bunch of naked men bathing... e.e though you didn't see anything. (THANKGOODNESS)  
>lol, with the naked girl scene you only saw the top of her shoulders. Kaito pulled his shirt over his head. Was hilarious. Either then that, we just had a CAT test. You know, the one that you get to go in your folder but you dont get graded on?<br>anyhow...  
>hope your enjoying sunny L.A,<br>cause here it's a drag. And raining, for that matter.  
>so cya, going to check a notification from Kaito.<p>

~ Rin

June 3, 2011 at 12:31 pm.

Sender: Len Kagamine

Recipient: Rin Kagamine

My flight was nice, comfy and fine! No new friends, I hope I become friends with a mexican one, lol, im glad I missed the Dictee. A 3 year old died of Cancer? well, not my fault. Since it was indoor it must have been raining, here in California its all sun and palm tree's...

Really? you guys had team gym? that means Hockey must be getting to the teachers, It could have been Los Angeles vs Vancouver. Well, atleast your team won~!

I swear Kaito and Gakupo must have been like: EWWWW HOLY SH*T THIS MOVIE IS GROSS! IT'S HENTAI! Why you ask? They read my FairyTail © Manga when they saw someone wearing a skirt or just someone taking a bath, they called it hentai even though no one was completely naked or anything. AND THANKS! I really like this Place!

lol, a Kaito notifacation? What is it? him saying qweef beef?

~ Len

June 3, 2011

Dear Len,

day two of your absence.  
>Me and Miku here, coming to give you a full report of our day. (BAHAHA JK.)<br>so, I exactly remember everything we did today, but we had ca math quiz that was epically failed it was a shape of a sail boat and we all failed derp.  
>During recess we sat around.<br>then (skipping to lunch)

Gumi cried because Miki blamed a bunch of stuff on her. Like, shit by Lily and stuff. Today a little girl slapped Kaito, and he told on her.  
>BAHAHA, we watched the rest of the movie. There's still more left though. There was nudity. Lol, jk, but this lady was bathing and then they got under a towel together... no more details. You should seen. Meiko. she had a hand over her eyes AND his mouth. It was pretty freaking funny. Then that concludes our day. Hope your L.A. adventure is awesome~~<p>

Rin~~

This went on for awhile, sending messages via Facebook back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello People reading my story ^.^

So, I just wanted to thank you for the people who have been favorite-ing the story, me, story alert list, etc. I really appreciate it :D

But, if it's not too much to ask, could I have some more reviews? They don't have to be good, I just want to know what you guys think about the story. Am I boring you? Should I stop doing something so often? Constant mistake? Questions about the story?

Anything, I just don't know if you're only putting me on story alert list because "Oh god this story sucks, but I want to know what happens"

So yeah, Enjoy thiiisss segment. (Oh and yeah! One more thing, If you have any questions PM me please)

June 3, 2011

Sender: Len Kagamine

Recipient: Rin Kagamine

HI RIN!

Soo there was a math quiz? I wish I was there to fail it, Gumi cried? (nothing surprising there) AHHAHAHAHAHA the movie sounds messed up and weird, whats it even rated? E for everyone?  
>Los angeles if fien I love this place already (Ive been here like 3 times including this time now) Ever since I was like 4 or 5 I told myself that I would rather live in Los Angeles or Some other part of the U.S. rather than shitty old Canada, its soo small and nothing to do there, this place is huge, more fun, more tacco's, more o"taco"s, (otaku's) and more pokemon and gaming stuff. Have you ever been to the Us or Mexico?<p>

*Rin's p.o.v.*

She sat at the computer, hands folded under her chin. Something was weird about this message.

Right after the E for everyone joke. The lack of commas, jokes, and…

Then she saw it. Len opened up to her, just for a second. Told her something that was on his mind, and then asked her a question about her life. It was weird, but she loved the feeling. She read over the message again and again, and smiled. She didn't really want to reply.

But at the same time, she really wanted to talk to him. Again, the wish, crave of his touch flooded her. She shivered. It was a sick feeling.

June 3, 2011

Sender: Rin Kagamine

Recipient: Len Kagamine

Hello Len,  
>Day 2.2 of your absence. I write to you out of boredom. Let's include some details:<br>During math, Ms. Banff said that we (the grade 6's) would go into the hallway and get "tutorials" of chapter four from Becky. (YOU KNOW.) and about mid way through the lesson me and Miku saw a really funny photo of a fat Asian kid. I pointed to it and said "it's Len" and we started to laugh so hard the teacher got mad at us and Kaito and Gakupo were staring at us like we were crazy. She flipped the page and (Miku) showed me another cartoon with a kid going cross eyed with his tongue out. And she said "NOH, _THATS_ STEVEN." and we started to laugh again. At lunch, with the Miki thing me and Gakupo behind Miki's back were making gun actions to his head. Gakupo did a gun finger thing, then I did a rocket launcher. When he walked away I did a machinegun. That was fun. When I said a kid slapped him she was hitting him a lot then when he was saying "STOP IT YOU LITTLE CREEPER!" she slapped him. Then later on Miki was pointing to us and talking to the teachers. We got scared, then they called us over. Apparently they just wanted to know what happened. I'm sitting in the kitchen typing. I'm going to stop now.

RIIIINNNN

June 4, 2011

Sender: Len Kagamine

Recipient: Rin Kagamine

Ugghhhhh dont mention math while im in California im drinking a lemonade right now trying to get as far as away from school as possible. (mainly from math) WooooooooooooW fat asian kid! LOL! Even if you guys pointed at it and said it was me I bet I would laugh alot too. Im not surprised Kaito and Gakupo do that, I see Kaito doing that to you guys all the time, lol, hes like, uhhhh okay wtf...you guys are weird. LOL! wait and "YOU" said that I couldn't do anything to Miki or you would kill me, like the time I did that snipe action and I pertended to snipe Miki's head you started pulling my hair...e_e well, miki sounds like a person who goes telling on people alot, now that just makes me dislike miki alot more. And who was that girl who slapped miki anyways?

Btw im sitting on the dinning room table typing to you, I guess I'll stop typing now...

~Otaku Boy

OH and when I first chatted you from Los Angeles Miku told me that you almost screamed when you saw that I sent you a message while you were at the library...lol

June 5, 2011

Sender: Rin Kagamine

Recipient: Len Kagamine

Len;

DERPINGMUTHAFAWKER  
>Someone puffed up my bean bag chair.<br>So replying: I haven't been online all weekend. Saturday I had a piano recital. And I have a cold. A bad one. Mainly been lying around all weekend slowly dying. My grandparents are calling, which means their gunna want to talk to me. For a long tiem. Brb.

(8 minutes later)

Hello! thats was dramatically boring! I think that talking for that long gives me a headache. To your previous message: I started to pull your hair cause I liked mikiand I thought he was as innocent as pie. (ftw.) And to your other message, I did not "ALMOST SCREAM" I just kinda gasped. Er something liek that, so yeah. And if I may point out something very suttle:

A FEW MONTHS OR SO AGO, there was a chain mail titled "CLOVERLY" or something like that. We started talking somehow and I sent a private message to you, because of Pokemon or something. I log off and I would like to point out your very weird message sent to me being all like "ello waz up wit u changin your name n your profile pic ellooo" which was weird. WHY? CAUSE NO BOY DOES THAT. WHY? IDK WHY, WE STILL BELIEVE IN COOTIES WHICH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING. So I guess we started talking after that, and Gakupo or whatever found out. I was talking to Lily and she called me a creep? and I told her hat I could trust you? well, right after I said that she told eveyone "WE CAN TRUST LEN" so let's zoom ahead shall we?  
>people who thought you were a creep, befriend you and develop crushes on you. Miku is talking ot you, Luka calls you her "personal donkey"<br>SO WHAT IM SAYING IS YOUR _WELCOME_ FOR YOUR NEW FOUND FAME.  
>oh my god I hate my friends.<p>

And Miki.

Signed, Rin.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello~

Thank you for the people who reviewed my story last time ^.^

Sorry this chapter took awhile, I was kind of… postponing it, putting it off, etc…

Hope you enjoy~!

A-Punk, by Vampire Weekend

The song pounded through Rin's ear buds. She swayed her hips, and smiled. Last day of school.

_(One less day without Len_)

Nothing was very significant about today, the grade sevens would graduate, big ceremony, and then her and Miku would leave to grab some Slushies and maybe a pack of chips. Head to the library, sit at the computers doing nothing really, joke around, Starbucks, and then home. Sleeping in, swimming,

(_Oh how i love swimming)_

Warm weather, staying up late, no homework, no piano,

(_no more devilish teacher o yay)_

She smiled to herself again.

**One Month Later**

Summer was uneventful.

But it wasn't over.

Rin was seeing Len tomorrow. Tomorrow! Finally! They were meeting at the library, at 12:00, and…

Well, she didn't know how it would go.

She walked through the central plaza of the library. The air was warm, there was music playing, and she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was straight, shiny, and soft. She was wearing a beautiful red blouse that flowed in the soft breeze of the wind. Her face glowed.

As she entered the library, the quiet hum of people talking, and the familiar smell of paper in the air.

She slowly walked up the huge granite steps, the led to the area where they were decidedly going to meet. People passed slowly, but she didn't notice them. All she could hear was her heart beating. She was so nervous. As she slowly made her way up the steps, she saw, right in front of her, about 5 meters away, standing by a bookshelf reading a Manga, was Len.

He also looked stunning, in his plain hoodie. The outline of his face in front of the soft glow of the sun.

She stopped. She didn't know what to do. Run towards him, or slowly walk and sneak attack him from behind.

She walked.

As she reached him, he looked up. No one was around, they were alone. She was grateful for that, so she ran the rest of the way and slid her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

He also put his arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear

"I love you."

Rin quickly looked up. She was day dreaming again. Thinking about the many ways their meeting could go. This, so far, was the best possible way. She stood by the mirror straightening her hair. _Maybe if she thought of the worst possible way it could go…_

No, she didn't want to discourage herself. After finishing with her hair, she brushed through it. She didn't usually wear makeup, but she had put on the tiniest bit of lip gloss, and some mascara. She thought she looked pretty. But just to top it off, she put some rose scented deodorant on, and then, perfume. Not too much.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, purple high-top converse, a white tank top, and one of those sweaters with short sleeves. She liked what she was wearing, or, kind of. She closed her eyes, and tried to slow her heartbeat without success. Then, there was a buzzing in her pocket. She took out her cell phone. The alarm had gone off, with a reminder *time to meet Len!*

She took a deep breath, got up, and slowly turned the handle on the front door. The sun caught her off guard. She squinted her eyes, but after awhile they slowly adjusted. The air was warm.

Nice and warm.

It was time.


	6. Chapter 6

The air was warm and humid.

As she entered the central plaza of the library, there were sounds of kids in the distance. She could hear the fountain; someone had a stereo on, and in the background sounds of people laughing.

Everything was so perfect.

She walked into the library. It was much cooler in there. She was so nervous. Instead of slowly, gracefully walking up the granite steps, she just sort of hopped up them. Instead of being beautiful and shiny, they were scuffed and grey. As she reached the top floor, instead of seeing him right away, she just saw empty floor. So she walked to the Manga section. It was empty. No sign of him. She grabbed a Manga, and sat down in a chair.

*Rin's p.o.v.*

About after an hour and 3 Manga's, I decided that I had been stood up.

What in the right mind made me think that Len was actually going to show up? He doesn't like me, he hates me, I'm so weird, and he probably likes Luka or Miku, because their so much prettier than me, why would he sh-

Before I realized it, tears had started to form around my eyes.

I dropped my Manga, and ran to the bathroom. Once I was inside, I slipped straight into a stall, and cried silently. After I realized my mascara was running, I slipped out of the stall, and locked the door to the bathroom. I knew I'd probably get in trouble, but I'd leave before anyone noticed.

After cleaning up, I unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom. There, behind the bookshelf staring at me was Len.

"H-hi..." He stuttered.

"Hey…"

"Are you okay?" He brushed his hair back.

"Yeah… I'm fine, just in the bathroom"

"You were in there for awhile."

Suddenly, it hits me. I was only in the bathroom for ten minutes.

"No I wasn't, and didn't you just get here?"

"Uh, I was here for awhile."

My eyes widen. But even though the inside of me boils in fury, a huge grin spreads across my face.

"Jerk"

I slap him.

He puts his hand to the side of his face, and smiles. "I kind of deserved that"

"You fucking ass, I thought I had been stood up, you do realize you own me an hour of my life right?"

"Yeah… But I can explain… I was just afraid of you going crazy and glomping me…"

My eyes narrow. "Well, now, you own me a welcome back hug."

He does a half smile, but I throw myself into his arms. His warm familiar arms. But he still doesn't hug back.

"Would you hug back?"

He lifts a hand and pats my head.

"Oh, yeah, I have something for you"

He pulls me off of him, and sticks his hand in his pocket. After digging around, he pulls out a key.

A keychain key.

Its silver, with _Los Angeles_ engraved in the front. It is styled like an old key. I stare at it, and take in its beauty.

Len looks at it. "Yeah, I was too lazy to get you something, so I got that at the airport at the last minute, it's not special, it's…"

"It's beautiful." I hold it up, smiling

"Really?"

"Really. Thank you… So much." I smile, and feel my eyes start to water again.

He furrows his eyebrows. "Well… I'm glad you like it."

All day, Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine were their usual selves. They went on Facebook, and they went to Seven-Eleven and bought some slurpies. The day ended abruptly when Rin's parents showed up at the library, claiming they had no idea were she was and were worried sick. She was grounded for the next 3 weeks, and she had to come home immediately.

Rin Kagamine didn't see Len Kagamine again for a long time.

Oh Hello.

Well, this is my sec- THIRD author's note.

So I must say I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take.

Because the next chapter, is kind of… not so much based around Len and Rin… So I'm not sure how I'm going to present that, also, in truth,

I don't have anything else to write,

Because the real chapters haven't been written yet.

Okay, so this story was *sort of* (mainly) based off real life. And… Yeah. Who knows, I might decide to close this story until, next year

Depending on how things go I guess.

Oh and, I was reading over the stories, and I realized I posted a mistake that I COULD fix but I was too lazy

In chapter 4, second letter (Rin to Len) There's a part where the exact words are "NOH, _THATS_ STEVEN."

It's supposed to be

"NOH _THATS_LEN."

So ignore that.

Uh, so yeah. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Helloo

Sorry this took so long.

Didn't know what to write, but I'm excited for the next chapter. (I had an idea!)

It had been 6 months since Rin Kagamine had last seen Len.

She had moved houses, schools, but was still in the same municipality. She and Len talked occasionally, but only on facebook. They didn't really even send messages more than two lines at a time anymore.

Their friendship was fading.

((sorry for the random authors note! But, from this point on, maybe for the next chapter or so, the story isn't going to be completely about Rin and Len, just about Rin and her new school but don't worry! Things will get back to them soon ^.^)

-excerpts from Rin Kagamine's journal-

Diary thingy,

Oh hello~

So, first day at school today, and let me say, it was fucking terrifying. It felt like everyone was staring at me! But when I got into the classroom, it was like I was invisible or something. When I walked it, the teacher was talking. She didn't even look at me! I had no idea where to sit, (everyone was already sitting) just as I was about to sit in an empty desk, I realized there was a name on it. (not mine.) So I walked around the classroom a couple times, (no one looked at me) and found a desk with my name on it. I sat down really fast. The girl beside me was gorgeous! She lad long blonde hair, and a really pristine face. I looked over at her name tag. Her name was Lily. What a pretty name!

So, we spent most of the period before recess unpacking our school supplies. When it came to be recess, I panicked because I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to look like a loner…

So, I slowly made my way outside the classroom, looking to waste as much time as possible.

When I got out, I looked both ways. People were pouring out of classrooms talking, laughing (etc.) and I still had no where to go!

When I looked beside me though, there was this girl (who had been in our classroom.) She smiled at me and asked me if I wanted to hang out with her for recess. I was so relieved! And she seemed really nice. I smiled and nodded and almost shouted "okay!" I thought I sounded stupid though… = . ='

She walked me around, and introduced me to people. (I never learned her name.)

-excerpts from Rin Kagamine's journal-

Hey diary,

Sorry I haven't written for about two months ^.^'

I've been really busy, this school is really harsh when it comes to homework! So stressful, and I can't believe I'm taking a break right now, I have so much math! And the teacher gets really mad at us if we're late…

So, long story short I made really good friends with that Lily girl ^.^ she's really nice. We hang out in a large group of friends, I always feel so happy with all of them because the energy is so high! Their names are Lily, (you knew that) Teto, Neru, and Haku. Alright, maybe that's not a "big" group, but it seems like it to me.

Soo, I met this guy~~

His name is Mikuo, He's really nice, funny, and REALLY cute. Now I know what you're probably thinking, "that could be anyone" but… he's different. Just, in a way I can't explain!

-Rin


	8. Chapter 8

Hi.

You'll probably not like this chapter very much. But whatever.

Uh, comment. Review. PLEASE. PLEASE.

PLEASSSEEE :c

Sunshine, the beautiful city.

It was something like a perfect day.

Rin was walking around downtown with Neru. She had to deliver a letter, and she decided she wanted to go all the way downtown to do it. After all, it was a beautiful day.

She was walking across the street, when she saw Len, with another kid, also walking down the street.

"Len!" She smiled and reached out to him.

"Hey!" He also smiled. He and his friend turned around and followed her and Neru to the other side of the street.

All four of them were smiling and walking down the busy city streets, laughing. The sun was bright.

"I missed you!" Rin jumped onto Len's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He laughed.

They walked down the streets, Rin riding on Len's back, until they got to a coffee shop. She was so happy.

There was a girl their, who worked at the coffee shop, handing out doughnuts for some promotion or something. She loved doughnuts. It had a blue icing on it, with purple sprinkles. Rin, squished up against Len, and Neru and the other boy with them. It was perfect. So perfect.

Sheets.

Pillow.

Pajamas.

Rin opened her eyes. She was dreaming, she realized.

She still hadn't talked to or seen Len in months.

It was stupid. It all was. She rolled over onto her stomach, and decided she didn't want to get up yet. She fell back asleep.

Rin and Len were walking around in Tokyo. They were visiting there.

Rin pointed to a candy shop. "Let's go in there!" She grabbed Len's hand, and dragged him in. The lighting was low, and it was cold.

"I'll meet up with you." Len walked away, and disappeared into some isle.

Rin skipped through the store. Candies! Candies! There were so many of them! And all topped off with a colorful bag.

As Rin made her was to the back of the store, she came across what seemed like a hallway. She peered in one of the open doors.

It was just a big, empty room. In fact, she couldn't see anything. It was blocked off by a harsh white light. She stepped into the room, and was thrown into another scene.

She thought she saw her and Len getting married.

They were smiling, holding each others hands, facing each other. The dress she was wearing was beautiful. Long, white and flowing. They were in some gazebo, in front of the ocean. There were people behind them sitting on chairs. Most of her vision was blurred by the sun. The harsh sun.

Rin didn't want to watch anymore. She turned around to find the door back into the candy store. It was gone; there was only a large grassy field.

She ran ahead instead. She ran to the cliff, and jumped off. She plowed into the ocean.

She didn't feel the cold, she didn't feel anything really.

She was diving to the dark depths of the sea. She opened her eyes. She could see, and breathe.

She closed her eyes again anyhow, and let her body sink.

She fell asleep, on a pile of sand.

Then she woke. In the real world.

Since she would probably just dream of Len, she got up, and made her way out of her bedroom. She looked out the huge window in her living room.

What do you know? It was very sunny, and the leaves of the trees were green. And everything was so beautiful.

She cringed, turned her face towards the ceiling, and screamed.

She went back to her bedroom, threw the door open, and got dressed.

She opened a cabinet and took some change. She threw on a hoodie and some runners. She went to the front door and screamed "I'M GOING OUT!"

She jogged to the bus stop (that was across the street.) the bus was coming up the hill as soon as she sat down.

The bus pulled up, she got on.

Where was she going?

The bus flashed. "To upper Lonsdale"

The library was on upped Lonsdale

Len lived around the library.

She relaxed in her seat. Was it really that easy? All she had to do, all this time, was go to his house? She had never actually been to his house. But she knew where it was, and then she also remembered his apartment number.

"Clay-Faced Meat Boots." She muttered under her breath.

She hated that song.

She hated that band.

She hated the singer in that band.

She hated the bass player in that band.

She shook her head. She was getting off topic again. But she really did hate it, but for some reason the song was playing through her head.

She was a clay-faced meat booted person.

She got off the bus around Lonsdale. She walked down to the library plaza. The fountain was on, and there were sounds of music and people.

Hasn't this happened before?

When she met up with Len, the music, the sunshine, the people…

Well… Maybe.

She walked down out of the plaza, and continued down the street. After going through the neighborhood, she found herself in front of Len's apartment. She looked at the directory. Kagamine… number 302. She pressed "#302" into the keypad. It clicked, and then started to ring.

"Hello?" A woman's voice echoed through the intercom. It was probably his mom.

"Ah… Hello, is Len there?"

"Who is this?"

Rin pursed her lips uncomfortably. "Uh, his friend, Rin"

"One second please!" The intercom buzzed off.

About 2 minutes later, the front door slowly opened. Len stuck his head out.

"You! What are you doing here!" Len smiled anyhow, aside from his disbelief.

"I… I don't know."

He stepped out of the apartment.

"You want to go to the coffee shop or something…"

He seemed emotionless. He looked down. "Sure… Let me just grab some stuff…"

He stepped back into the apartment.

About five minutes later, he came out with a hoodie, a pair of shoes, some keys and a Pokémon wallet.

"So… Why are you here, exactly?"

"No reason."

They didn't say anything after that, until they were sitting down in the coffee shop silently sipping on fruit shakes.

"Yummy." Rin said. She intentionally tried to sound cute.

"So, what's up?" Len sipped on his mango shake.

"I don't know, not really anything. But I'm really happy." She looked down to observe her colorful wallet.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I'm here with you."

Len looked down and blushed. This was weird.

"So, tell me about your life."

Len cleared his throat. "Well… As you know, I'm in a new school now and… uh…"

The bell on the coffee shop door chimed.

"Rin! Len! On a date I see!"

Luka and Miku squished into their booth. "Gosh Rin, you'll come down here to see Len but not me. You're nice." She frowned.

"Actually my parents are at the drug store, and I came here and Len was here so… yeah."

So, pretty much the entire afternoon was ruined. Luka went back to her old "Personal donkey" routine, and Miku wouldn't stop talking to Rin.

Yep.


End file.
